Precious Nightmares
by AndanielLight
Summary: Cerita sampingan dari cerita AU Pizza-delivery guys. Latar tempat dan Tema fleksibel(?). / Mention sedikit tentang Andi (semacam flashback). I am not good with summary, my apologies guys ;;


_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I'm still alive. I'm living that good life,_

 _We're living that good life."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rama tidak pernah takut terhadap apapun.

Tapi, yah... sebenarnya mungkin tidak juga. Setidaknya, mungkin dia sempat takut dengan orang-orang dewasa yang terlihat menyeramkan ketika dirinya masih bocah, atau orang-orang bertopeng tradisional ketika ada perayaan sebagai bentuk rasa cinta tanah air. Mungkin juga dia sempat takut dengan penculik yang sering datang dan pergi baik di kehidupan maupun dunia infotainment. Dia juga pastinya takut dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selalu datang padanya di pagi buta, tidak perduli dia sedang tidur sendiri, atau berdua dengan abangnya, atau bertiga dengan ibu mereka.

Mari diralat. Mungkin sebenarnya Rama takut pada banyak hal, namun, itu semua hanyalah masa lalu. Kini, dia tahu bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan. Selama kau bisa melawan untuk membela diri; selama kau bisa melawan rasa takut itu sendiri — semuanya akan baik-baik saja, begitulah yang bisa Rama pikirkan semenjak Ia mengetahui bahwa Andi, abangnya, ternyata adalah seorang yang jago berkelahi.

Ya. Jago berkelahi. Abangnya sangat lihai, dan gesit, juga kuat. Mau ditumbangkan berapa kali, atau oleh berapa orang, dia akan tetap bangkit—dan semakin ganas lah Ia jadinya. Sehingga, sejujurnya... terkadang Rama lebih takut dengan diri abangnya yang satu itu sehingga semua rasa takut dari orang-orang yang menjadi lawan abangnya menjadi lenyap, dan dia pun mulai berlari mengejar abangnya untuk tidak kehilangan kendali, dan memulai pembunuhan pertamanya terhadap segerombol anak-anak remaja yang entah karena alasan apa berhasil membuat abangnya saat itu marah besar, dan Rama sangat takut.

Walau sebenarnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang lebih ditakutkan pada detik itu.

" _Kenapa abang bisa kayak gini?"_ Ia tahu, baik dia dan Andi pasti ingat tentang kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya pertama kali adalah itu setelah berhasil membawa pergi Andi jauh-jauh dari gerombolan malang anak-anak yang sudah terkulai kesakitan di jalan beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Rama juga ingat ketika menggeret Andi, baik jantungnya maupun jantung abangnya itu, sama-sama berburu. Bedanya, yang dia tahu hanyalah saat itu dia sedang berada di puncak tertinggi rasa takutnya — rasa takut terhadap abangnya yang tidak Ia kenal ketika berkelahi tadi; rasa takut terhadap nasib buruk yang akan menimpa abangnya jika dia terlambat sedikit saja untuk menghentikannya dari kehilangan kendali; rasa takut... kehilangan abangnya dari nasib buruk itu.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Rama untuk memikirkannya; bahwa rasa takut tidak memiliki tingkatan atau strata. Semua rasa takut itu sama, dan tergantung pikiran kita bagaimana memanipulasinya, sehingga rasa takut paling sepele pun bisa menjadi tameng penutup dari rasa takut yang lain. Rama paham tentang hal itu. Karena hanya dari kejadian itu, dan pemikiran itu, Rama pun akhirnya berhasil menahkodahi dirinya untuk mempelajari ilmu bela diri, karena dia juga paham bahwa terkadang api tidak bisa selamanya dipadamkan dengan air jika apinya terlalu besar.

Akan ada saatnya di mana api harus dilawan dengan api juga. Cukup kuat untuk bisa menahannya menjadi besar. Dan api yang satu ini, tentunya harus bisa mengendalikan diri.

Makanya, pada akhirnya Rama pun bertekuk lutut untuk meminta kepada abangnya mengajarkannya berkelahi.

"Bukan berkelahi," ujar Andi mengingatkan pada suatu hari, ketika pada akhirnya dia setuju dengan permintaan adiknya. "Tapi bela diri."

"Kalau gitu, yang waktu itu bela diri namanya?" Rama bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai kalimat sindiran, tapi intonasi berbicara yang keluar dari mulutnya justru membuatnya jadi terdengar seperti orang naif... tapi, yah... sudah lah.

Andi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar hal itu, "siapa yang ngajarin lo buat main _judge_ tanpa alasan kayak gitu?" jelas dia jengkel mendengarnya, Rama tahu itu.

"Kalo gitu jelasin, dong, kenapa lo berubah jadi kayak orang kerasukan waktu itu." Balas Rama tidak kalah kesal. Andi tertegun sesaat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang dingin, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan muka.

"Ah, Ram..." gumamnya seraya menghela napas, "Sebelum gue ngajarin lo bela diri, ada baiknya elo belajar buat enggak nyampurin urusan orang lain, oke? Hidup itu udah ribet dari sananya, Ram... enggak perlu dicampurin sama orang lain juga kitanya udah keteteran, gimana kalo ditambah ada orang lain yang ikut campur?"

Sejujurnya, tidak mengagetkan bagi Rama untuk mendengar abangnya berkata demikian. _Tentu saja_ Andi akan menjawab begitu. Seumur hidupnya, Rama selalu tahu bahwa abangnya tidak pernah takut terhadap apapun yang seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Namun, di sisi lain... dia juga ingin percaya, bahwa sebenarnya Andi memiliki rasa takut yang begitu besar. Cukup besar untuk bisa mengubahnya menjadi monster yang tidak bisa dihentikan siapapun untuk menjaga dirinya, atau mungkin diri orang lain. Menutupi dirinya dari kegelapan di sekitarnya, dengan kegelapannya sendiri.

Jadi... karena itu lah... selama abangnya masih mengizinkan dirinya untuk mencegah hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang permanen, kenapa tidak?...

...sayangnya, Rama tidak tahu sudah berapa _lama_ Andi telah menjadi seperti itu dan terbiasa karenanya; melenyapkannya dari rumah ketika Rama mencarinya setelah berlari dengan penuh harapan dari sekolah setelah kelulusan dengan nilai yang memuaskan, hanya untuk menemuinya dan membagi kebahagiaan kecil itu; merenggutnya dari sekelilingnya yang pernah dia cintai, dia lukai, dan dia ajari untuk menjadi lebih berani, sehingga turut lenyap semua keberanian itu menjadi rasa panik, takut, dan kehilangan yang belum pernah Rama rasakan sebelumnya—namun yang anehnya, terasa begitu familiar. Seperti menyambut kawan lama yang muncul kembali setelah menghilang begitu lama.

Dan seolah baru pertama kali merasakannya, Rama ketakutan setengah mati.

Kejadian itu terus-terusan menghantuinya di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Tidak perduli mimpi ketika malam hari, ataupun siang hari—dan kali ini pun juga sama saja. Rama tidak tahu pukul berapa ketika kedua matanya tahu-tahu terbuka lebar, dan tubuhnya tegang serta basah karena berkeringat dingin, namun dia langsung mengangkat setengah tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk untuk melihat lebih jelas sekitarnya—yang sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk dilakukan karena suasana yang gelap total, di tambah lagi masih adanya bayang-bayang dari rumahnya yang kosong karena kepergian Andi hari itu, dari mimpinya barusan. Karena itu lah, dirinya yang masih kebingungan itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk fokus dengan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu, yang masih berpacu kencang sampai-sampai Ia bisa merasakan denyutnya hingga ke belakang kepalanya.

 _Tenang,_ Rama berujar pada dirinya sendiri, dalam hati. _Elo... harus... tenang..._ Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati, dan memejamkan matanya. Berharap dengan demikian bisa mengurangi atau memperlambat pacuan jantungnya, dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik walau hanya sedikit...

"Kenapa, Ram?"

Rama menahan napasnya, tersentak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Dengan cepat dia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan itu jadi membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, sehingga dia pun mengernyit...

...dan tertegun, mendapati sosok Uco berbaring di sisinya—menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengantuk sekaligus heran. Di pelipis kirinya, menempel sebuah benda putih – kapas tebal sepertinya, yang membuat mata kirinya kesulitan untuk dibuka seutuhnya, dan Rama tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dirinya memandangi Uco sampai ketika Uco menyalakan lampu meja. Dengan refleks Rama memalingkan wajahnya karena terkejut dengan cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menerangi ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita itu. Baru setelahnya—setelah berkedip beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan yang ada, Rama pun kembali menoleh ke arah Uco, yang masih berbaring dan menatap dengan penuh tanya.

Rama tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan dengan teliti Ia telusuri tiap inci wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu, yang terhiasi luka serta lebam berwarna merah hingga ungu gelap yang masih terlihat segar walaupun sudah nyaris seminggu berlalu.

"Mimpi buruk?" Uco kembali bertanya, terdengar datar dan serak karena mengantuk, dan entah kenapa itu malah membuat Rama perlahan menjadi tenang, sedikit demi sedikit. Dia pun mengangguk sekilas sebagai respon.

Uco berkedip, dan dalam hening mereka berdua hanya saling bertukar pandangan—Uco dengan mata sayu yang memancarkan kekosongan pada matanya, serta Rama yang kali ini melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Elo..." Uco bergumam, "mau pipis?"

Rama mendelik seklias, kemudian mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan baru itu. Namun, Uco tetap mentapnya kosong.

"Gapapa, Ram..." Uco menutup matanya sebentar, seolah tengah melawan rasa kantuk yang berat. "Mau gue temenin...?" tanyanya pelan hingga tidak terlalu terdengar jelas.

"Tidur, Co... lo mabok." Sahut Rama akhirnya, semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dia geli sendiri jadinya ketika mendapati Uco menutup matanya sebentar, dan membukanya kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kemudian, setelah tidak ada lagi respon, Rama pun menghela napas, dan terpikirkan olehnya bahwa dia butuh minum... Jadi, dia pun bergerak, berniat untuk bangun, sebelum akhirnya gerakannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang menjulur ke arahnya; tangan milik Uco, dan melingkar di pinggangnya. Mendekapnya, dan menariknya mendekat.

Rama menoleh kembali, dan melemparkan pandangan letih ke arah Uco. Namun, dia malah mendapati bahwa Uco melakukan hal itu dengan mata tertutup serta ekspresi rileks.

"Tidur, Ram. Lo ganggu orang tidur, tau nggak." Racaunya, dan kali ini dia terdengar jengkel.

"Apaan, sih. Orang gue mau minum." Balas Rama datar. Tapi hal itu tidak digubris oleh Uco, seolah pemuda tersebut sudah kembali ke alam mimpi dengan hanya sehembus angin belaka. Rama menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seraya menatap tangan yang masih mendekapnya itu, kemudian kembali ke Uco yang sudah bernapas dengan teratur—menandakan bahwa anak itu sudah tidur sungguhan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Rama pun menarik tangan Uco untuk melepaskannya dari lingkar pinggangnya. Namun, di luar dugaan, ternyata dekapannya lebih kuat dari yang dia kira, sehingga dia pun kembali menoleh ke arah Uco untuk memastikan apakah dia memang benar sudah tidur, atau belum. Dan sama seperti tadi, Uco benar-benar sudah menutup matanya.

Rama pun mendengus lewat hidungnya, dan kembali menarik tangan Uco—yang kali ini dengan sedikit lebih kuat sampai dekapannya terlepas, kemudian dengan hati-hati dia bergerak untuk bangun, berjalan mengitari tempat tidur untuk mematikan lampu meja di sisi Uco yang tadi sempat dinyalakan dan ditinggal tidur begitu saja. Lalu, setelah itu dia pun berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat baru saja akan membuka pintu, Rama berhenti sejenak karena, lucunya, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya, tapi ini adalah rumah Uco, dan sekarang dia berada di kamar Uco. Semuanya baru jelas sekarang kenapa dia bingung dengan kenapa Uco bisa tidur di atas satu tempat tidur yang sama denganya, dan bukannya di bekas tempat tidur abangnya di kamarnya—

...tunggu dulu. Dia dan Uco tidur di atas satu tempat tidur yang sama...?

Rama berjengit saat kesadaran baru itu menghantamnya, dan dirinya bisa merasakan jantungnya perlahan berdetak menjadi lebih cepat seiring Ia memeriksa dirinya sendiri dari bawah hingga ke atas, dan dia langsung menghela napas lega ketika mendapati bahwa tubuhnya masih terbungkus pakaian. Entah pakaian siapa...

 _...entah pakaian siapa?_

Rama terbengong.

 _...Ah, kenapa hal sepele kayak gini aja gue pikirin banget?_ Decaknya dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya dia pun membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar seraya menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya. Di luar, dia langsung berhadapan dengan balkon yang terhubung langsung ke tangga, menandakan bahwa rumahnya bertingkat dua. _Ya iyalah,_ Rama merutuki sekali lagi. Sementara itu, di kanan-kirinya terdapat dua lorong pendek; yang satu menuju sebuah kamar, dan yang satu lagi menuju sebuah balkon di luar. Pintu keduanya sama-sama tertutup.

 _Rumah yang luas, dengan hanya satu penghuni... Mungkin ini lah kenapa Uco lebih memilih untuk lebih sering keluar, sampai melamar pekerjaan yang lebih sering berada di jalanan. Mungkin sebenarnya kita berdua sama saja..._ pikir Rama seraya mengintip lantai bawah, kemudian menoleh ke arah lorong yang mengarah ke balkon luar yang pintunya tertutup.

 _Kayaknya enak juga jalan-jalan pagi buta begini,_ ujar Rama dalam hati.

* * *

 _Waktu lo pergi ninggalin gue,_ gue bener-bener nggak tau harus apa.

Gue pikir, mungkin lo sengaja ngelakuin hal itu. Bikin gue panik. Bikin gue bingung. Sengaja bikin _surprise_ kayak gitu, buat gue... dan lo pasti bakal muncul lagi, dengan membawa sesuatu di tangan lo sebagai imbalan. Karena lo selalu gitu. Selalu pengen ngasih sesuatu ke orang, tanpa mau buang-buang waktu, atau ngecewain.

...kecuali untuk satu orang.

Bapak.

Gue juga nggak inget udah sejak kapan lo kayak gitu ke dia—dan hanya untuk dia seorang. Tapi, setelah gue pikir-pikir ulang... gue emang nggak pernah bisa ngerti jalan pikiran lo. Selalu pengen jadi yang paling jago, dan terlalu rasional. Elo juga selalu bilang kalau jalan pikiran kayak gitu cuma satu-satunya yang paling bisa bikin lo bisa bertahan di dunia ini.

Itu... dan gue.

Elo selalu bilang kalau lo itu bersyukur, walaupun muka gue mirip bapak, tapi gue punya sifat kayak Ibu. Elo selalu bilang kalau gue gak harus mentingin orang lain terlebih dahulu, karena elo khawatir gue nggak bisa fokus untuk ngejaga diri gue sendiri, dan elo pun juga tahu, kalau semua yang lo bilang itu adalah salah.

Gue masih ada sampai sekarang ini, di sini; hidup, dan bernapas, dan sekarat—karena elo, dan hanya elo seorang. Dengan hilangnya elo, gue belajar rasa takut yang lain. Rasa takut untuk gagal waktu gue mendaftarkan diri di kepolisian, yang mana beneran terjadi, cuma gara-gara masalah biaya yang nggak bisa gue tanggung. Gue juga takut nggak bisa bertahan di dunia sendirian. Selama hampir enam tahun, Ndi, _enam tahun..._ gue tertekan sama hidup gue sendiri. Gue nggak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintain tolong... gue nggak tau harus apa buat ngelakuin sesuatu juga...

Tapi, inilah gue yang sekarang.

Jadi tukang antar pesanan makanan cepat saji nggak buruk-buruk amat, sih, sebenernya, karena sambil kerja, gue bisa dengan leluasa nyari informasi tentang apapun, lewat apapun, dan dari siapapun. Terutama tentang elo. Untuk elo. Dan selalu elo. Sampai akhirnya lo memutuskan sendiri untuk ngabarin ke gue, tentang seorang anak mafia yang bernama Ummar Cornellius, atau yang biasa dipanggil Uco—yang ternyata adalah seorang pengantar Pizza juga, sama seperti gue, yang gue temui tanpa sengaja karena seorang anak mesen dari dua tempat yang berbeda pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Mungkin lo bener. Mungkin dia emang beneran orang yang berbahaya, dan gue seharusnya jauh-jauh dari dia, dan mungkin... gue emang bakal ngelakuin hal itu kalau aja lo ada di sini sekarang, buat jelasin semuanya.

Tapi, nggak, Ndi... dia itu cuma korban. Sama kayak gue. Bedanya... cerita klasik, sebenernya, dia itu anak yang _broken home_ ; orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk bisa merhatiin dia, jadi dia dimanjain lewat dan dengan hal lain. Harta melimpah, dan keingingan yang nggak pernah ditolak untuk diturutin. Gue yakin, kalo lo pasti setuju ngira dia itu anak manja dengan hanya ngedenger itu, dan elo nggak salah.

Manja, dan ambisius. Kepala sekeras baja, hati abu-abu. Egois kelas kakap, dan temperamennya susah ditebak. Satu sisi, dia temen yang baik dan patut didukung. Tapi, sifatnya yang susah dikendaliin kadang bisa ngebikin kita jadi pengen nonjok. Salah satu kaki tangannya yang paling setia juga sering wanti-wanti kalau perlu kesabaran ekstra buat ngadepin dia, dan gue rasa gue cukup beruntung untuk bisa punya kesabarannya ibu—seperti yang selalu elo bilang ke gue.

Tapi... di balik itu semua... dia itu sama aja kayak gue, dan... dia kayak gitu karena dia nggak punya siapa-siapa untuk dicontoh dari kecil—semacam elo, buat gue.

Dan menurut gue, justru itu yang paling nyeremin dari dia.

Ini bukan rasa takut, Ndi... gue yakin itu. Tapi, gue juga nggak tau harus ngejelasinnya kayak gimana. Semenjak gue kenal dia, dan gue tau semua sifat-sifatnya, atau apa aja yang ada di isi kepalanya, semakin gue ngerasa... kalau dia masih butuh dukungan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, untuk milih jalan hidupnya. Pernah gue kasih tau belum, kalau dia itu benci banget sama bokapnya? Saking bencinya, dia ambisius untuk bisa ngerebut kursi kekuasaan bokapnya suatu saat nanti, kalau ada kesempatan sedikitpun.

Elo sadar nggak kalau kalian—elo, dan dia—sama-sama punya isu sama bokap sendiri? Lucu, nggak, sih? Dia itu udah kayak gabungan dari kita berdua, dalam satu orang...

Apa lo nggak mikir kalau itu berbahaya, Ndi?

Apa lo masih ngerasa kalau dia itu lebih pantes dijauhin, daripada dibimbing buat jadi orang yang lebih baik?

Bagi gue, dia itu sama nyereminnya kayak elo. Tapi, yang paling gue takutin dia itu... gimana kalau sampai dia kehilangan dirinya sendiri suatu saat nanti, tanpa ada orang satupun yang nyadar? Sementara untuk saat ini, gue udah terjebak di situasi yang nggak bisa gue hindarin lagi bareng dia. Gue nggak bisa pergi dari dia, dan dia juga nggak bakal ngebiarin gue gitu aja. Kita sama-sama saling berketergantungan gini jadinya, cuma gara-gara alasan yang gue yakin lo sendiri juga tau apa.

Pada awalnya, gue emang nggak punya pilihan lain, selain ngikutin dia. Tapi... semakin gue tau tentang dia... semakin gue sadar... kalau ini emang jalan hidup gue sekarang, dan juga jalan hidupnya dia sekarang. Mau nggak mau. Suka nggak suka.

Sedangkan elo...? Elo udah pergi dengan sendirinya, inget itu. Elo adalah tanggung jawab diri lo sendiri, _dan gue bener-bener berharap kalau lo bisa jaga diri baik-baik._

* * *

Uco masih bisa merasakan pengerasan lebam-lebam yang membengkak, beberapa hari belakangan, di wajahnya ketika ia terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk dari jendela, seperti biasa. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat, dan dengan perlahan Ia memutar posisi tidurnya untuk memunggungi jendela dan berlindung dari silau cahaya matahari dari luar tersebut, dan baru kemudian, setelah jeda beberapa lama, dia pun membuka mata dengan perlahan, dan berkedip sekali untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Tapi, yang dia dapati malah Rama yang sedang tertidur dengan mengenakan sebuah jaket _hoodie,_ dan tudung kepalanya yang masih terpasang menutupi kepalanya sehingga hanya menampakkan wajahnya saja, di hadapannya.

Dia terdiam lama seraya memandang wajah itu, untuk memproses apa yang terjadi. Dan seolah takut sosok dihadapannya itu menghilang, Uco meneliti tiap inci wajah Rama yang tertidur dan menyerapnya di dalam pikirannya yang masih kosong. Wajah yang memiliki lebam-lebam yang hampir sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja lebih sedikit karena dia lebih jago berkelahi dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri... dan bulu mata panjang yang agak lentik...

 _Kayak bocah..._ pikir Uco akhirnya, sebelum akhirnya dia meregangkan tubuhnya, dan membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tersingkap lebar—yang langsung Ia singkirkan ke pinggir tanpa berpikir dua kali. Kemudian setelahnya, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Rama, yang ternyata tidak terusik sama sekali dengan apa yang barusan Ia lakukan.

Sebuah ide iseng pun terlintas di benaknya.

"Ram," panggil Uco, tangannya terjulur untuk menarik lengan jaketnya beberapa kali. "Rama, lo ngapain di sini." Dia terus menarik-narik lengan jaketnya, semakin lama semakin keras hingga tubuh Rama ikut terguncang-guncang.

"Co, apaan sih..." balas Rama dengan nada datar, dan mata yang masih tertutup, tidak menggubris.

"Raaam," Uco kembali memanggil, dan kali ini dia benar-benar menjadi jengkel karena tidak diacuhkan. "Ram, lo ngapain tidur satu kasur sama gue, sialan. Tau diri, kek. Kalo lo nggak bangun sekarang, gue gulingin lo sampe jatoh ke bawah nih ya."

Tapi, sayang, sekali lagi Rama tidak menggubrisnya.

Melihat hal itu, Uco yang sudah semakin kesal pun akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Dia pun menjulurkan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk memulai mendorong Rama ke pinggir tempat tidur. Tapi, apa yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaannya; Rama dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan Uco, bangkit, dan menahan Uco untuk tetap terbaring di tempat tidur dengan seraya mengunci pergerakannya dengan hanya menindih setengah tubuhnya.

"Eh, anj— Ram, berat!" omel Uco yang terkejut dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Rama selalu bisa menangkis dang mengunci kembali dirinya bahkan tanpa perlu repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya. Sehingga setelah waktu yang cukup lama dan terus-terusan kalah dalam memberontak, Uco pun pada akhirnya kehabisan energi, sehingga dia memilih untuk pasrah dengan napas dan jantung yang sama-sama memburu karena jengkel sekaligus kelelahan.

"Ram, sumpah, ya... kalo lo nggak ngelepasin gue sekarang—" Uco mengancam dingin, tapi tidak Ia selesaikan, karena tanpa perlu menyelesaikan kata-katanya pun Rama pada akhirnya langsung melepaskannya dan kembali berguling ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang tadi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Uco terbengong untuk beberapa saat, kemudian melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Rama yang kini memunggunginya dalam diam. Kemudian, perlahan terkembang sebuah seringaian puas di bibirnya, dan dia pun diam-diam mendenguskan kekehan geli seraya bangkit untuk bangun, meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi saat berdiri, dan mulai berjalan untuk membuka tirai-tirai dan jendela-jendela kamarnya; termasuk jendela di dekat Rama. Dan setelah selesai dengan tugasnya itu, dia pun berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Rama yang diam-diam mengawasinya sedari tadi dengan senyuman tipis turut terukir di bibirnya.

 _Dasar bocah,_ pikirnya seraya kembali menutup matanya.

—

 **E N D _  
_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oke, pertama-tama, gue ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Beberapa dari kalian pasti tahu cerita AU The Raid gue yang tentang Rama sama Uco jadi pengantar Pizza, kan? Ke manakah cerita itu sekarang? Tentu itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar dan sangat pantas kalian utarakan ke gue, karena memang benar cerita itu udah nggak ada lagi. Udah gue hapus—karena awalnya gue berniat buat ngulang alias ngerombak abis-abisan dari awal, jadi gue hapus semuanya biar nggak nanggung, berhubung ffn nggak ada sistem ngedit cerita yang udah dipublish. Tapiii... apa lah daya. Maafkan kenaifan dan kebodohan diri ini, yang percaya begitu saja dengan anti-virus komputer yang jarang diupgrade, beserta dengan menyepelekan data back-up. Bencana pun tidak bisa dihindari dan diprediksi, dan di sini lah saya, setelah menangis siang dan malam ketika data-data cerita AU pizza itu menghilang karena viruskampretsialantopmarkotop. Sehingga, untuk mengulang lagi seutuhnya pun hayati tak sanggup bang...

Jadi, gue pun membuat cerita ini, entah cerita apa, tapi semacam cerita sampingan kali ya, untuk sekalian ngejelasin kenapa cerita AU pizza itu hilang... Semoga kalian bisa maklum dan mau memaafkan dosa hayati yang satu itu...

Ngomong-ngomong, makasih banyak loh ya udah mau baca cerita ini... aduh fandom lamaku... kapan kau nongol yang trilogy-nya... :') *gedor-gedor rumah Gareth Evans*


End file.
